Harry Potter: Squib, Gamer, Fairy
by Dis Lexic
Summary: Magic and technology do not mix well. That is a simple fact that is and will remain constant. When they do mix, the results are either destructive or strange, such as when Harry Potter is summoned while playing a VRMMORPG and somehow manages to fuse his Avatar with his real body.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: Squib, Gamer, Fairy

Magic and technology do not mix well. That is a simple fact that is and will remain constant. When they do mix, the results are either destructive or strange, such as when Harry Potter is summoned while playing a VRMMORPG and somehow manages to fuse his Avatar with his real body.

**Although this is in the HP/SAO crossover section, it won't have much to do with SAO, other than the fact its set in the same world and Harry plays ALO. For obvious reasons I am messing with the timeline so the time frame actually works. This chapter has been altered slightly from the one uploaded in my Vault. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Timeline

1999: The First Wizarding War starts with Voldemorts uprising.

2007: Lily Evans and James Potter are married almost as soon as they leave school. They later go on to battle and escape from Voldemort 3 times.

2010: Lily Potter gives birth to Fraternal twins, Jade and Harry. Dumbledore hears the Prophecy foretelling the end of Voldemort's reign, with Severus Snape hearing the first part and informing his master. The Potters and Longbottoms go into hiding with their children.

2011: After much arguing, the Potters agree to change their Secret Keeper from Sirius to Peter on the 30th October. The next day on Halloween, Peter betrays them and Voldemort arrives. He stuns Lily and James, before attempting to kill the twins. The spell is reflected and Voldemort's body destroyed. After examining both twins, Dumbledore discovers that Harry is a Squib and so declares Jade as the Girl-Who-Lived.

2011-2021: The Potters become celebrities, but do not allow it to go to there heads (well, maybe a little) but raise both their children into fine young people. A year after Voldemorts downfall, Lily gives birth to a second Daughter, Yui. Jade starts Hogwarts at 11 while Harry attends Muggle school and proves that he has inherited his mother's brains. Despite his lack of magic, he gets on well with his sister and family, although he does get into gaming. While working in the Department of Mysteries Lily Potter discovers a way to convert electronic goods to work around magic by adapting them to run on it. This allows Muggleborns to introduce Muggle technology and slowly advances the Wizarding world, despite fierce opposition from the Pure Bloods.

2022: The Nerve Gear and SAO announced by Argus and Kayaba Akihiko. Later on in the year, the Death Game begins, trapping 10000 players in the game for two years. Lily Potter quits her job as an Unspeakable and takes a job as Muggle Studies Teacher at Hogwarts. James Potter is promoted to Head Auror.

2023: Harry gets into the new VRMMORPG ALfheim Online playing on an international server. He plays a Slyph and meets Leafa/Kirigaya Suguha through it, becoming friends with her.

2024: SAO ends when the Black Swordsman, Kirito, defeats Akihiko in a one on one duel. Out of the original 10000 players trapped, only 6147 make it out alive. The Quidditch World Cup finals between Ireland and Bulgaria is hosted in England where Voldemort's followers who avoided Azkaban attack. The Triwizard Tournament is announced at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Harry, I'm going now," said James, sticking his head around his sons door.

The head Auror was heading to Hogwarts to witness the commencement of the Triwizard tournament as the Head of Security.

"OK dad," said Harry distractedly as he fiddled with the small pile of computer parts on his desk.

"Will you be alright on your own?" asked James.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," replied Harry, setting down the parts and flipping up the goggles he was wearing, "I'll play some ALO."

"OK, just don't stay up to late," said James, before leaving the room.

Harry grinned and stood, moving over to his bed where an AmuSphere was plugged into the wall. The young Squib grabbed the gaming device and slipped it onto his head, laying back and getting comfortable as he listened to the device hum to life.

"Link, start."

There was a blur of colour as Harry activated the Full Dive system, entering his user and character name, Albion, before numerous checks popped up, checking the systems calibration to the teens senses. Within 30 seconds, the teen felt the experience of falling, before everything went black. Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a glowing city, filled with thousands of individuals walking around with swords, staves and other weapons attached to their bodies. A grin appeared on Harry face, before he sprinted off into the city to find his friends.

* * *

Back in the real world, in a castle in the Scottish Highlands, the other members of the Potter family were sat in the Great Hall, waiting with everyone else for the Goblet to spit up the names of the Champions of the Three Schools. This was the second feast in two days, meaning that most people were already finished and waiting eagerly for Dumbledore to finish so they announcement of Champions could begin. Eventually, the old man stood, resulting in an instant silence as the exited students turned their gaze to him.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore, "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semi darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting, a few people kept checking their watches.

Abruptly, the flames inside the goblet turned red and sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it, drawing a gasp from the whole room. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The Champion of Durmstrang shall be Viktor Krum!"

The room erupted into cheers as the red clad Bulgarians started chanting the Quidditch players name and stamping their feet as the duck footed teen slouched through the door. The clapping and chanting died down as everyone's attention refocused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

A beautiful blond stood from the Ravenclaw table and moved to the top of the room as the hall once more erupted into cheers.

The Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

The yellow and black clad table erupted into applause as a handsome teen stood and made his way to the top of the hall to a standing ovation from his classmates.

"Thats it!" yelled Dumbledore, his voice easily rising over the cheering and chanting, "We now have our three Champions! I'm sure I don't need to encourage you to give them your full..."

The old man trailed off as the the Goblet activated once more, spewing red flames that quickly as it spat out a fourth piece of parchment. The old man automatically reached up and caught it, staring blankly at the parchment for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Harry Potter."

Silence filler the room before what Dumbledore had said sunk in and Lily Potter let out a startled gasp and James shot to his feet, his chair falling back with a crash.

"What? You can't be serious Dumbledore!" he exclaimed, dashing around the table and snatching the parchment from his hand.

Sure enough, there on the paper was the name Harry Potter.

"Thats not possible," whispered James, "Harry has been at home the entire time the Goblet was out. More to the point, hes a Squib! Surely the Goblet wouldn't choose a Squib to compete in the Tournament?!"

Dumbledore just shrugged helplessly as the students began to mumble. amongst themselves.

"I have no idea whats happened James," said the old man, "You are right however, the Goblet should not be able to accept a Squib or Muggle name."

Before anything else could be said however, the Goblet seemed to activate again, this time spewing thin tongues of fire that began carving a design into the ground that most of the Adults recognised as a summoning circle. The students and staff watched as the circle began to glow a bright green, a symbol that looked almost like a stylised E appearing in the center. A second later, the circle flashed brightly and a silhouette appeared floating a few inches above the floor. The light slowly faded, revealing the occupant of the circle.

It was a young male who stood around 5'6, with a slim frame, forest green hair that was almost black and bright green eyes that were the colour of newly opened leaves. He was dressed in what appeared to be a light leather breastplate over a white t shirt and under a sleeveless long coat that was the same shade of dark forest green as his hair with fingerless gloves on his hands and metal bracers that extended from the back of his and up to his elbow. His legs were covered by a pair of white shorts and brown leather boots and had metal plates to protect his shins. In one hand he held an ornate longsword with a gold hilt, while in the other was a short combat knife with a ring attached to the blunt side of the hilt. However, the most distinguishing feature of the boy was his long, pointed ears that emerged from beneath his hair and the pale green, sparkling wings that emerged from his back.

"Where the hell am I?" asked the fairy boy, "Is this some kind of event?"

* * *

Half an hour earlier, ALO, Swilvane, with Albion/Harry

Albion sprinted through the streets of the capital city of the Sylphs, his eyes peeled for his , he caught sight of one such friend standing in front of a bulletin board, looking around nervously. Albion smirked as he activated his Stealth skill and snuck up on the group, before suddenly grabbing the kid with a loud yell, causing him to jump 10 feet into the air with a yelp of fright and Harry to fall over laughing, his Stealth vanishing as he did so.

"ALBION! You scared the crap out of me!" yelled the kid he had scared after he picked himself up.

"Hehe, sorry Recon, but that was too good an opportunity to miss," said Albion as he got his laughter back under control.

Recon was one of Albion's friends within the world of ALO, having been introduced to him through their mutual friend, Leafa. He had the appearance of a teenage Sylph with yellow-green bob-styled hair and green eyes, as well as a delicate body and the standard long pointed ears. he wore a hooded long-sleeved green cardigan over a long dark green shirt covered by a dark blue vest, a pair of brown pants with armor around his shins and a pair of dark gray shoes, along with a belt with his dagger strapped to the back.

"Why is it always me?" whined the other Sylph.

"Because its fun getting past your vaulted tracking skills," said Harry with a grin.

Recon grumbled for a moment, before suddenly jerking straight.

"By the way, have you seen Leafa?" he asked.

"No, I've only just logged in," said Albion, "Why did something happen?"

"We were attacked by Salamanders coming back and got separated," said Recon, pacing worriedly, "And shes not back yet! What if she got killed?"

"Calm down Recon," said Albion, putting a hand on his friends shoulder to stop his pacing, "Leafa's tough, it'll take more than a bunch of Salamanders to beat her."

"I guess you right," said Recon with a sigh.

The two friends began to walk through the streets together, sharing stories of events that had happened while the other was offline, along with Albion teasing his friend over his crush on Leafa. Eventually the two reached the center of the city where they were treated to the sight of a Spriggan slamming face first into the Keep, as well as their friend looking at said Black Fairy in amusement as he groaned in pain.

"Leafa, your OK!" yelled Recon, running up to the female Sylph.

Leafa had bright green eyes and blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail with a flower-like hairband and wore white and green robes, a white and green collar on her neck and a brown leather corset around her waist that did an excellent job of accentuating her large bust. Her weapon of choice was a curved sword.

"Oh hey Recon, yes I'm fine," said Leafa, turning to face her friend from where she had been talking to the Spriggan.

At that moment, Recon suddenly seemed to notice the black clad fairy for the first time.

"AH, a Spriggan!" he yelped, jumping back and gripping his knife.

"No, its OK, he saved me from those Salamanders," said Leafa, before turning to the black clad fairy, "This is my friend, his names Recon."

"Hey there, my names Kirito," said the Spriggan, holding out a hand to shake.

Kirito was clad in the default Spriggan gear, indicating that he was a relatively new player, and had a delicate face that held no trace of masculinity, meaning that had Leafa not introduced him as a male, Albion would have assumed he was in fact a girl. He had spiky black hair and large, mischievous eyes.

"Oh, nice to meet you," said Recon, before jumping back, "Wait, what am I talking about, I take that back! You sure about him? he could be a spy or something! OW!"

At this point Albion had walked over and whacked Recon over the head.

"If he was a spy he's not a very good one," he said, before turning to Kirito, "Hey, my names Albion."

"Nice to meet you," said Kirito, shaking Albion's hand.

"Plus, if he was a spy, I doubt he'd be such a ditz," said Leafa with a grin.

"Gee, thanks a lot," muttered Kirito.

"Anyway, Sigurd and the others are waiting for you at the tavern," said Recon, drawing attention back to him.

"Oh thats right, hmm," said Leafa, taking a thinking pose, before clapping her hands and looking apologetic, "On second thought I can't go today!"

"Well, as much as I love watching you to reorganize your date, I really gotta go," said Albion as he checked the time, "I said I'd meet up with some other friends to go hunting. It was nice meeting you Kirito."

Albion turned around and opened his wings, shooting into the sky and away from the city. As he flew through the nights sky of Alfheim, the young Squib couldn't stop the wide grin that crossed his face. The love of flying ran in his family and even if he couldn't use a broom, he could still fly in this world and in a way his father and sisters could only dream of. The teen closed his eyes and basked in the moonlight and the simulated wind that blew across his face and ruffled his forest green hair.

As he had his eyes closed, Albion missed the blue fire that began to appear around him in the shape of a pentagram, although he did notice when he was suddenly grabbed by an unknown force. Albions eyes snapped open as he looked around wildly, taking in the blue flaming star that now surrounded him completely. He narrowed his eyes and reached for the sword and dagger sheathed on his back, drawing them slowly as he scanned the area around him for the source of this unusual spell, ready to fight. However, even with his Detection skill, the young Sylph couldn't see the source of the fire. He was just about to try a spell of his own when the circle suddenly lit up blue, making him snap back into a ready position as he felt the pulling sensation he recognised as a Teleport.

He allowed the Teleport to take hold, only to immediately realize that something was wrong as, rather than appearing instantly, he was pulled through a blinding blue tunnel. As he was, a second tunnel suddenly joined his and something shot out of it, colliding with him and shattering, the pieces being absorbed into his body before he could get a good look at it. Before he could do anything else, the tunnel ended abruptly and he appeared in a blinding flash. He blinked to clear the spots from his vision, before scanning his surroundings. He was in a large room with four large tables filled with robed kids who were looking at him like they had never seen a Sylph before, with a fifth table at the top where a large number of adults were sat and a large, wooden cup full of blue-white fire.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, "Is this some kind of event?"

**END! So, what do you think? I hope I got the dates right and didn't screw up the Maths. I changed the username Harry uses to Albion since very few people use their real names in my experience.**

**Remember to drop me a review and I'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: Squib, Gamer, Fairy

Magic and technology do not mix well. That is a simple fact that is and will remain constant. When they do mix, the results are either destructive or strange, such as when Harry Potter is summoned while playing a VRMMORPG and somehow manages to fuse his Avatar with his real body.

**And we're back. I feel I should point out that I plan to have a nice Dumbledore in this story. Hes still a manipulative old man, but he genuinely cares for the Potters. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

"Allright, could someone please tell me what in the name of Oberon has happened?" begged Harry as he paced restlessly, his wings fluttering madly.

"I'm afraid I have no idea," said Dumbledore, resting his head on his clasped hands.

Half an hour had past since Harrys abrupt arrival at Hogwarts and his apparent transformation into a Fairy and in that short amount of time, the former Squib had gone from confused to shocked when he realized he was at Hogwarts, not in ALO, the panicked to absolutely terrified. He was now pacing up and down in Dumbledores office, wearing a hole in the solid flagstones as he made entire circles of the room in a matter of seconds. Also in the room was the other the Potters, Professor McGonagall and Snape lurking in the shadows, alternating between sneering at James and sneering at Harry. The other Headteachers and the Ministry officials had also wanted to be there, but Dumbledore had put his foot down.

"Perhaps if you told us what you were doing before you were summoned it would help?" suggested McGonagall.

"I was playing ALO," said Harry distractedly, now traveling in short hops as the nervous flapping of his wings lifted him a few inches of the ground every few steps, "I was heading out into the field to meet with some friends then the next thing I know a forced teleport was activated and I found myself in the Great Hall."

"Whats ALO?" asked Dumbledore.

"Its the abbreviated form of ALfheim Online, a popular online game that came out two years ago," said Jade as her brother was too busy falling apart to answer, not that she could honestly blame him, "Harrys really into it."

Jade was to Lily what Harry was to James, a near perfect clone but for her hazel eyes. She was wearing her school uniform and kept her hair out of her eyes with a black headband.

"I see," said Dumbledore, although he still looked a little confused.

At that moment the door to the office opened and Madam Pomfrey bustled into the room with a large bag slung over one shoulder.

"Honestly, what is it with you Potters and unusual injuries?" asked the matron as she set down her bag, "I think I've treated your family for more maladies and injuries than any other. Losing the bones in an arm, Basilisk Venom, Dementor Expositor and now being turned into a Fairy?"

Jade coughed awkwardly as the first two had been her, much to her parents anger. Pomfrey grabbed Harry as he passed her and shoved him into a chair, before pouring a calming potion down his throat to stop him from hyperventilating. The boy-turned-fairy nearly choked on the liquid as it went down, but visibly relaxed as the potion went to work, although his wings were still fluttering with agitation.

"Thanks," he muttered.

"No problem Mr. Potter, now sit still."

The Mediwitch waved her wand over Harrys body, the enchanted quill next to her leaping to life and transcribing the results of the scan onto a piece of parchment.

"While Poppys doing that, I think we have another question to answer," said James, "Will Harry have to compete in the tournament?"

Dumbledore let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"I have spoken with Barty about that and he said that, since Harry's name has come out of the Goblet, he has to compete."

"But hes not old enough!" exclaimed Lily, "Not to mention the fact he can't do magic. How is he supposed to compete if he can't perform any spells?"

"Actually, that might not be true," said Harry, the calming potion having calmed him down enough to think rationally, "Not anymore at any rate. As far as I can tell, I have been turned into my Avatar from ALO, so I might be able to use all my skills from the game."

"What do you mean?" asked Dumbledore, intrigued.

"Well, a big part of ALO is the magical skills people can learn," said Harry, "That includes magic skills that range from buffs to combat spells."

"Are you sure?" asked Lily.

"Only one way to find out," said Harry, closing his eyes and cupping his hands in front of him, **"Ek kalla fimm fiskr, brjóta ljúga galdr."**

As the green haired boy spoke, golden text began to form around him, words highlighting as he spoke them and a faint, green glow appeared in his hands, before a small flock of glowing green swallows appeared and scattered around the room.

"Well, I guess that clears up that question," said Jade as one of the glowing birds flew around her head.

"And what was that supposed to do?" asked Snape, sneering.

"In game it works as a tracking spell to find cloaked players," said Harry, "I chose to do that one because its simple and doesn't cause any damage."

"Well this is interesting," muttered Poppy who was more interested in Harrys results than the glowing birds he had just congered.

"What's interesting Poppy?" asked Dumbledore.

"All of the tests I've done have come back with two different results," replied the Matron, "One set is for Mr. Potter with what you'd expect, while the other is for someone called Albion."

"Albion is my screen name," said Harry, "Its the name I go by in game."

The last part was for the benefit of the Wizard raised.

"I see, in that case it appears that you are both Harry Potter the Squib and Albion, the Sylph at the same time," said Poppy, "I'm not sure how this will affect you, but I can tell you that any abilities you had 'in game' as you say are now available to you and you will still be keyed to anything that was keyed to Harry Potter. You are now effectively two people."

"Well, its nice to know that you're living up to the family motto even without magic," said James once everyone had done absorbing the fact Harry was now two people.

After that, the meeting broke up after confirming that Harry would have to compete in the Tournament and that Harry would be staying with his mother in the Teachers Quarters while he was at Hogwarts.

"So Harry, how does it feel being a Fairy?" asked Jade as the family made their way through the dark halls.

"Well, I'm not really sure how to answer that," said Harry, "I'm comfortable in the body since I've spent a lot of time in it playing ALO, but I'm not to sure how happy I am with suddenly becoming one IRL."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get over it," said James, "At least you can come flying with us now!"

Lily slapped her husband on the arm as the family laughed. Harry smiled happily, knowing that no matter what, he would always have his family.

* * *

Later, as Harry lay in bed, a thought struck him and, while it was a little unlikely, he swiped his left hand down as he would to open his menu. He was understandably surprised when said menu opened. The boy-turned-fairy sat up and began to scroll through the pages of the menu, finding that all of his status, inventory and everything else was identical to what they were in game, with the exception of the Logout function. He also found what appeared to be the clothing he was wearing before entering ALO and his AmuSphear among the items. The teen selected the gaming item and it appeared in his hands.

"Hmm, I wonder what will happen if I enter the game?" mused Harry, before deciding to try it another time and setting the console on his bed side table and going to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, he was awoken by something small slamming into his stomach.

"WAKE UP BIG BROTHER!"

He shot upright in surprise and pain, sending his attacker crashing to the floor.

"Owwee, that hurt!"

Harry glanced over the side of the bed and saw a small girl who looked to be about 13 with long, red hair with two bunches tied up with dark red laces and two twintails on the sides of her face, held together by small cross-shaped barrettes. She was dressed in the Gryffindor girls uniform without the robe and stockings instead of socks. She had garters around her thighs and a black choker around her neck, as well as two halves of handcuffs on her wrists and a pair of demon wings and tail that were enchanted to react to her mood.

"Yu, what have I told you about waking me up like that?" asked Harry, smiling sweetly at his younger sister.

"Um, to not to?" asked the small girl.

"Exactly, so tell me why you thought it was a good idea to do so?"

"Cus I wanted to see my big brother!" yelled Yui, "Jade said you'd turned into a Fairy!"

"She did did she?" groaned Harry, before glancing over at the mirror in the corner of the room and seeing that, yes he was still his ALO Avatar, "Well, now you've seen get out so I can get changed."

"But…"

"Now!"

Yui pouted at her brother, but left none the less, leaving Harry to get out of bed and reach for his gear, only to remember his menu and got dressed using that, before leaving his room and finding his younger sister sitting in the sitting room, absently strumming a guitar.

"Alright, I'm ready," he said, "Could you show me how to get to the Great Hall."

"Yep, I'm here to help, mew!" squealed the girl, striking a cute pose.

Harry blinked.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked.

"I'm here to help, mew!" repeated the younger girl, complete with pose.

Harry looked at his sister for a second, before just turning away and leaving the room.

"Hey, wait up!" yelled Yui, dashing after her brother.

"So, Jade said you had wings, is that true?" asked Yui after the two reached the stairs that led to the ground floor.

Rather than answer, Harry just activated his wings and lifted a few inches of the ground.

"Wow, thats so cool!" squealed Yui, her eyes sparkling.

Harry chuckled and landed, his wings vanishing.

"Yes it is," he said, "The best part of ALO is most definitely the flying aspect. Its a shame you can only fly for 10 minutes at a time."

The two siblings began discussing the finer points of flying and debating the benefits of brooms vs wings, not letting up until they reached the doors of the Great Hall. When they did, Harry paused.

"Are you OK bro?" asked Yui, looking up at her brother.

"Yeah, its just I never thought I'd be walking through these doors," murmured Harry, "Especially not to have breakfast."

Yui looked back towards the doors, before glancing up at her brother who was wearing an odd look on his face. The small girl grabbed her brothers hand and dragged him forwards, nearly causing him to lose his balance.

"Come on bro, I'm starving!"

The girl dragged her brother through the doors and towards the Gryffindor table where she shoved him down on a bench and parked herself next to him, filling her plate with breakfast food. Harry let out a sigh of exasperation at his sister's antics, but started filling his own plate as Jade sat down opposite them.

"Morning Yui, Harry," she greeted as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "Still a fairy I see."

"Yep," said Harry around a mouthful of bacon.

The Potter kids settled into a companionable silence as they ate, ignoring the tables filling up around them and the occasional dirty look sent Harrys way. The silence was broken when someone plonked themself down next to Jade. It was a girl with bushy brown hair and slightly large front teeth, armed with a large bookbag that looked stuffed to capacity.

"Morning Jade, Yui," said the girl, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Morning Hermione," chorused the two Potter girls.

"Hermione, this is my younger brother, Harry," said Jade, introducing her friend to her brother, "Harry, this is Hermione."

"Nice to meet you," said Harry, "And is it really necessary to refer to me as younger?"

"Well you are," said Jade.

"By ten minutes!" yelled the Sylph.

"Still older," said Jade, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Em, sorry to interrupt, but you wouldn't happen to be Albion would you?" asked Hermione, cutting across the twins banter.

"Yes, thats my ALO name, why?" asked Harry.

"The same Albion whose known as the Windsword?"

"I hate that stupid nickname," grumbled Harry, "So, you play ALO?"

"Yep," said Hermione, "I'm a Cait Sith named Koneko."

"Oh, I know you!" said Harry, "Didn't I beat you in the finals of the last big tournament?"

"You just got lucky!" growled Hermione, "I would have won if my tail hadn't got caught!"

"In your own trap no less," chuckled Harry as he thought back to that particular fight.

Hermione went red and glared at the Sylph as Jade and Yui snickered at there friends apparent misfortune.

**I'm gonna leave this chapter there. Next time, Harry goes back into ALO to train for the First Task and we have a few confrontations with idiots. And before people ask, yes I did steal Yui from Angel Beats. Please leave me a review on the way out!**


End file.
